


kick drum beating in my chest again

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Four moments of Chase contemplating his relationship with House.





	1. bridging the gap

**Author's Note:**

> title from _coffee's for closers_ by fall out boy.
> 
> for bittiest bingo at drabblesoup on dreamwidth. the prompts are the titles of the chapters.
> 
> enjoy!

Chase could write pages as to why he and House can never be together, even as they stare at each other across rooms, even as want is palpable in each of their movements. But the first one in that imaginary list is, of course, the age gap. Twenty years of a difference.

Even if they weren’t boss and employee, their relationship would still be unsavory, would still bring odd looks and raised brows. He tries to ignore it, but it’s a fact— their relationship wouldn’t be socially acceptable.

He still wants to bridge the age gap; to be allowed in.


	2. roll the bones

House is unpredictable; House is like a game of cards where he doesn’t know the rules, where he doesn’t know the odds, where Chase knows nothing but the fact that he’s fighting against the current and struggling to breathe.

He still tries, though. He still aches for something more, something else.

He rolls the dice and he doesn’t get a worthwhile number. House ignores what’s going on in between them, as usual.

He’s left with a burning sensation in his chest as he looks over at House, as he wishes to kiss him madly. He knows it won’t ever happen.


	3. tear down the walls

Chase doesn’t know how long it has been since House has let anyone in, but he knows it has been a while. That he needs to have him trust, for House to let him in on his own terms.

He wishes he could cut the crap. He wishes he could just push House against a wall and make out with him, grow dizzy as air leaves his brain.

And House wants that too. And he’s usually a sucker for breaking rules, but for one reason or another, he’s not worthy of breaking a rule for. And that’s even worse, really.


	4. round and round

Chase fiddles with his desires far too much.

It’s entertaining, anyway, to think of how it would go down. But he ends up frustrated every time, because it’s not going to actually happen. Because House will just keep looking on forever, because he will keep obeying forever, because it’s a vicious cycle, circling in on itself.

There’s moments where he almost does it. Where he almost gives up, pushes right in. Kisses House, gets his unattainable goal. But he’s a coward, so he doesn’t dare.

They’ll keep looking on forever, maybe. But it’s better than their ‘relationship’ crashing and burning.


End file.
